


Легкое дело

by z_i0



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Fortitude (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: АУ к последним двум сериям первого сезона





	Легкое дело

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к последним двум сериям первого сезона

Фортитьюд мог бы стать самым легким делом в его карьере. Конечно, Юджин Мортон сразу сказал себе: если все думают, что во всем виноват шериф, то это вовсе не значит, что во всем виноват шериф. Но интуиция кричала, что так и есть. Мортон попробовал собрать информацию, он всегда основательно готовился заранее. В Осло были те, кому губернатор Одегард стояла поперек горла. Если шериф Андерссен связан с ней, то, вероятно, это не простое убийство. А в том, что это именно убийство, а не несчастный случай, Мортон практически не сомневался.

Впрочем, за Питтегрю тянулся неприятный след. Какие-то сомнительные знакомства, темные делишки с русскими, мелкое мошенничество и непонятно откуда появлявшиеся деньги. Если бы Питтегрю не убили бы в Фортитьюде, рано или поздно его бы все равно убили в Осло или в Лондоне — это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Вот только не успел Мортон приехать, как убили Чарли Стоддарта. И это он не мог пропустить, не мог оставить просто так. Питтегрю и Стоддарт, несомненно, были связаны. Но не было никакой возможности обвинить во втором убийстве шерифа: слишком уж оно было странное.

Дэн Андерссен его раздражал. Слишком самоуверенный. Слишком несгибаемый. Возможно, он был хорошим шерифом. Возможно, он куда больше беспокоился о губернаторе и ее делах, нежели об обычных жителях. Впрочем, не понадобилось и пары дней, чтобы стало понятно, что больше всего Андерссена беспокоила Елена Ладесма. Слишком банально. Зато минимум усилий. Впрочем, за несколько вечеров Мортон успел если не сдружиться с Андерссеном, то хотя бы почувствовать в нем родственную душу. Но дело есть дело.

***

С фотографией наручников все становится ясно. Или почти ясно. Остается еще много вопросов относительно Стоддарта, но Мортон уверен, Андерссен убил только Питтегрю. Стоддарт — отдельная история. Может быть, куда более опасная, нежели убийство… из-за чего? Мортон думает, что это ревность. Мортону кажется, что это похоть. Мортон может предположить, что это месть. Не случайная самооборона. И не аффект. Мортон готов поставить на кон что угодно, но в этом деле не обошлось без Елены.

***

Обжигающая боль говорит, что все закончилось. Или вот-вот закончится здесь, на леднике. Мортон думает, что Андерссен не стал бы в него стрелять. Наверное. У него теперь не будет возможности проверить. Жаль, но у него теперь вообще не будет никаких возможностей. Если бы не было так холодно, было бы легче. А еще Мортону интересно, придет ли Андерссен?

Андерссен приходит. Мортон не знает, сколько времени прошло. Кажется, он дважды терял сознание. Он уже весь состоит из одной только боли и холода, который вытесняет кровь и заполняет все его тело.

Он еще просит Андерссена о правде. Не из справедливости, а потому что ему интересно. Странное дело, но ему все еще хоть что-то интересно. А еще он видит в глазах шерифа боль, что же, все и так понятно.

Он думает, не попросить ли о милосердном выстреле. Какая разница, сейчас или чуть позже? Он думает, что сюда снова приедут люди с материка, и, наверное, они разберутся со всем происходящим куда быстрее. Он думает, что чертов шериф Андерссен не должен наклоняться так близко. А потом он чувствует его губы на своих — всего лишь секунда сладкого бреда. И Андерссен поднимает ружье.

Мортон приходит в себя в палате, рядом попискивает кардиомонитор, от руки тянется трубочка капельницы, а живот по-прежнему болит, но эта боль терпимая.

— Эй, — чуть слышно шепчет Мортон, потому что губы пересохли, а в горле саднит.

Он поворачивает голову на шорох, и видит сидящего на стуле Дэна Андерссена.

— Думаешь, мне стоит снова попробовать лютефиск? — спрашивает Мортон под взглядом шерифа.

Тот качает головой в отрицательном жесте.

— Я могу сказать, что Петтигрю убил Генри, — предлагает Мортон.

— Это уже не имеет значения, — говорит Андерссен.

Мортон молчит, он-то знает, что для него — имеет.


End file.
